


Afternoon Tea

by imaiazuki



Series: merthur/00q crossover series [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現代AM跟00Q的crossover<br/>設定是Merlin跟Q算是朋友～<br/>Pendragon企業是提供MI6武器的贊助公司，<br/>小Q去跟Merlin洽談武器之後一起去喝杯茶的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 隨便亂想的產物～  
> 只是很想看小本跟Colin同框...QAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 現代AM跟00Q的crossover  
> 設定是Merlin跟Q算是朋友～  
> Pendragon企業是提供MI6武器的贊助公司，  
> 小Q去跟Merlin洽談武器之後一起去喝杯茶的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隨便亂想的產物～  
> 只是很想看小本跟Colin同框...QAQ

Q簡直不敢相信Merlin居然會有這麼 _愚蠢_ 的一面  
好吧...不是真的意義的愚蠢，只是...愚蠢。

Q看著眼前原本還算精明秘書形象的Merlin，  
手忙腳亂的一邊接著電話安撫著他老闆；一邊翻找著各式各樣的文件，  
然後還得分神指示Gaius幫他泡茶來給自己。

Merlin一臉歉意的望著Q，Q用眼神示意他「沒關係，你慢慢來」

當Gaius端著茶走進來的時候，  
Q優雅的接過了茶，輕輕地聞了一下。  
「我最喜歡你泡的茶了，Gaius～總是恰到好處～」  
「很高興你喜歡～」  
「他...呃...我是說Merlin，應該不是常常這樣吧？」  
「呵呵，不常，只是當Arthur折磨他的時候，他就會呈現現在這種狀態」  
「Arthur？啊～Pendragon家的少爺？」  
「也是現在主要掌管企業的人，Uther老爺已經把大部分事業都交給少爺管理了。」  
「嗯哼」  
Q一邊啜飲著茶，一邊忖思著。  
「那麼我就不打擾你了，很高興見到你～Q」  
「我也是，Gaius～下次我再跟你問上次你送我的藥酒～Ja...Bond...呃...007說對瘀傷很管用」  
「好的～沒問題」  
Gaius神色狡黠的點點頭笑了笑。

終於，在Q快把茶喝得見底的時候，  
Merlin掛上了電話。

「我真的非常抱歉，Q」  
「沒關係，你看起來很忙～」  
「是的，我今天真的...該死的有很多天上掉下來的任務...大部分都是因為那個該死的dollop head...」  
「 **dollop head?** 那是什麼意思？」  
Q迅速運轉著他的超級大腦，卻沒辦法搜尋出適當符合的詞彙。  
「呃...沒什麼，所以～我得帶你去看新型的追蹤器對吧？還有微型的定時炸彈～」  
Merlin恢復了冷靜自持的樣貌，條理分明的拿著記事板確認著事項。

Q纖細美麗的手指審視著新的儀器設備們。  
「嗯～做工真精細～」  
不禁稱讚起Pendragon企業的品質，Q滿意的點點頭。  
「這次一樣先給你們兩組試用的，如果使用沒有問題，我們再整批出貨～」  
Merlin快速地在記事板上備註了下，然後轉身對著Q露出個微笑。  
「那麼，公事辦完了，為了表達我讓你等待的歉意，時間也差不多，不如...我請你喝個下午茶吧？」  
難得的，Merlin主動提起了邀約，  
一方面是因為他真的很抱歉讓Q等他，  
一方面則是他一直對Q很有好感。

呃～別誤會～只是單純朋友之間的好感，  
他有預感，Q會是一個很好的朋友。

「你真的沒問題嗎？不會很忙？」  
Q其實也對Merlin挺有好感的，  
說不上來是為什麼...不過總覺得他身上有種莫名的神秘氣質，  
還有一種楚楚可憐，人畜無害的天然氣息。  
「不忙～我想跟你喝茶～」  
Merlin笑得很天真。

「抱歉，我不是特別講究，所以不知道這家的茶你會不會喜歡～」  
「我喜歡蘇格蘭茶～」  
「那就太好了～」

[](http://i.imgur.com/plxiSIX.jpg)

「或許下次換我請你喝茶～」  
「當然好啊～」  
「啊，抱歉...我看一下手機～」  
「嗯」  
口袋裡的手機震動，Q拿起來查看著熟悉的APP。  
「是我的貓～提醒我該餵食了～」  
「是自動餵食器嗎？」  
「是啊～你知道我們這種工作，有了餵食器之後就方便多了呢～」  
「我家也有一隻貓！」  
「真的？」  
講到貓，Q的眼睛都亮起來了。  
「你的是什麼品種？」  
「白色的金吉拉～」  
「我有兩隻～都是英國短毛貓～一隻是黑色、一隻是乳黃色～」  
「我也想要個自動餵食器～」  
「你看～我還裝了鏡頭在家裡～可以隨時看到牠們的情況～」  
兩個人就這樣熱烈的討論了起來...  
直到一個意外的男子，突然拉著椅子坐到了Q的身邊。


	2. Chapter 2

Bond毫不客氣的拉開椅子，然後大方地坐下。  
｢Bond!｣  
Q驚訝地看著眼前大剌剌的特工，說不出話來。  
｢不跟我介紹你的朋友嗎？｣  
｢呃，嗯~這是我們的武器供應商的秘書，Merlin｣  
｢Bond! James Bond｣  
Bond非常公式化的笑了笑，然後目光又轉回Q身上。  
｢Mr. Bond 很高興認識你｣  
Merlin不用太費心思就知道，Bond並不是特別高興認識他。  
｢我以為你今天會在MI6｣  
｢我可不是你豢養的貓！｣  
Q壓低音量，狠狠的斥責了Bond。

Merlin看著他們，不禁覺得一陣好笑，  
這樣的Q真少見啊~

｢對不起！讓你看笑話了！｣  
｢不，不會~看來，我們得結束下午茶了。｣  
Merlin識趣的瞥了一眼Bond。  
｢我真的很抱歉，Merlin...下次換我請你~｣  
｢好的，你還要帶我去挑自動餵食器呢｣  
｢一言為定｣  
Q站起來準備送Merlin，走到門口之後。  
｢不用送了｣  
Merlin嘴角帶著頑皮又揶揄的笑。  
｢抱歉！｣  
Q小聲地說。

 

｢他是誰？｣  
｢我不是說了~Pendragon企業的總裁秘書，你剛剛那樣真的很失禮！｣  
｢你們看起來很要好？｣  
｢算是朋友，蠻談得來的~｣  
Q啜了一口涼掉的茶。  
｢你跟我談不來嗎？｣  
｢Bond....我們根本連聊天的機會都不太有...｣  
更別說談心了，每次不是公事就是上床。  
｢我會改進？｣  
Bond老實不客氣的抓住了Q的手，認真地看進他的眼睛。  
｢...呼...拿你沒辦法｣  
Q也認真地盯著他看了半晌，然後重重地嘆了口氣。  
｢那陪我去買貓罐頭吧~｣  
｢好，啊！順便買保險套吧~你抽屜裡不是沒了？｣  
｢...I really really hate you...｣  
｢What?難道你比較喜歡不帶套？｣  
｢你去死啦！｣  
他怎麼會喜歡上這種種馬？精蟲沖腦的混蛋！  
｢Q等我！｣  
Bond抓起他的外套，一臉痞到不行的笑。


	3. Chapter 3

「你去哪兒了？」  
Mr.Pendragon 一臉不高興，Merlin簡直要懷疑他是不是微微嘟著嘴，  
嘆了口氣～然後緩緩開口。  
「MI6的武器採購負責人來了，我跟他去喝杯茶了。」  
「喝茶？」  
Arthur挑眉，這可不常見？  
「你們是什麼關係？居然能讓你跟他去喝茶？」  
「Mr.Pendragon 我也是有朋友的好嗎？」  
Merlin沒好氣地白了他一眼，難道還期待他跟中古世紀一樣？  
世界只圍繞著他打轉嗎？他可不想再那麼封閉了。  
「所以是朋友嗎？怎樣的朋友？」  
Arthur繞到Merlin的身後，嗅著他清甜的香水味，欣賞著他後腦杓可愛的髮線尾端。  
「他叫Q，養了兩隻貓，我們約好要去看自動餵食器。」  
「什麼？我也可以陪你去的！」  
「你算了吧～我們對那些一竅不通的～」  
「哼」  
Arthur不服氣的努了努嘴，可惡...  
「他有伴了」  
最終是捨不得自家男人吃乾醋，Merlin好心地告訴他這個珍貴資訊。  
「喔？」  
這可引起Arthur的興趣了。  
「誰？」  
「大概是...James Bond...」  
思索著剛剛那個男人散發出來的佔有欲，多半是八九不離十吧？  
「嗯？」  
「總之人家有伴了，你不用在那裏擔無謂的心～好好用心在處理事務上面吧～」  
「誰說我擔心了～我一點都不擔心！」  
嘴硬的不承認，但是卻笑咧了嘴～  
「Merlin你說我們晚上吃什麼好？」  
「你得減肥～別忘了～」  
「別這樣～我哪有那麼誇張～」  
「你就是有～」  
「那你陪我上健身房？」  
「別鬧了～騎士們都會去不是嗎？」  
「...」  
高級俱樂部的定期聚會～  
Leon、Lancelot...Gwaine。  
「而且我上次去，你明明就大發脾氣」  
「誰叫別的男人要像惡狼一般盯著你～」  
「你真的神經過敏了！」  
「我才沒有～Merlin你不知道你有多可口～」  
邊說著，Arthur攬過了他的腰，將他帶向自己，並且偷了個香吻。  
「說了多少次！叫你不要公私不分！」  
吻畢，Merlin緋紅著臉，但卻沒有推開Arthur。  
「答應我，下次我得要見見那個Q～」  
「好啦」  
繞半天...Arthur還是沒法放心？  
Merlin只好無奈地答應。  
奇怪...他以前是這麼佔有慾強大的嗎？

思索中，Merlin又被Arthur的吻封緘。


	4. Chapter 4

Bond從睡夢中清醒，發現手臂中環抱的人兒落了個空。  
「Q？」  
Bond起身，經過昨夜一番纏綿，這小子不好好待在他懷裡，還在幹嘛？  
拉過一旁的浴袍套上，Bond往客廳走去。  
「啊～007」  
Q同樣穿著浴袍，捧著電腦，啜著茶。  
「你在幹嘛？」  
清爽的香味，微濕的捲髮，剛洗完澡～  
Bond親暱的在他的髮絲上撕磨著。

[](http://i.imgur.com/KNmnZqt.jpg)

「收Email～看看M有沒有什麼急事要我處理...」  
「可見昨晚你不太累嗎？嗯？」  
說著說著，Bond吻住了Q的唇。  
「Bond...」  
「James」  
「James～」  
靜謐的空間，只剩下喘息，  
電腦螢幕悄悄地被蓋上。

是誰說他會改進？  
結果他們還是做愛了整晚，加上一個早上！  
還好Bond還知道帶他出來吃早午餐，在他餓死在床上之前～  
「別那麼生氣嘛～我們不是出來約會了嗎？我相信這是一個好的開始～」  
Bond痞痞地笑了笑。  
「哈～」  
Q沒好氣地笑了笑，啜了口咖啡。  
「這家...是我很喜歡的店～」  
「嗯哼」  
「下次，我們去你喜歡的店？」  
一步一步，Bond好像在挖陷阱讓他跳進去。  
「你是在追求我嗎？」  
「你說呢？」  
「那麼...Mr.Bond...你手段還要再高明一點～」  
「呵呵～」  
「陪我去逛街～我或許會考慮跟你交往～」  
喝著咖啡，假裝蠻不在乎～Q心裡卻是七上八下。  
「當然奉陪～Q～」  
Bond今天心情看起來特別的好。

結束早午餐之後，兩人到了電器商場逛街，  
這是Q最愛消遣時間的地方～旁邊還有大型書店，  
再過去幾條街還有寵物用品店～完全滿足Q的所有需要。

Q開開心心地逛著街，Bond也一路微笑陪著，  
兩三個小時之後，Q才突然想到...  
「你是不是很無聊？」  
畢竟就他的經驗，Bond對這些用品全都興趣缺缺～除非是工作上需要使用。  
「怎麼會？」  
「我...或許我們可以去看看衣服？」  
Q知道Bond比較講究他的服裝～上次任務損壞了好幾套西裝～  
「今天是陪你的行程～」  
「我也想挑挑西裝～或許...你可以幫我挑？」  
「好～」  
Bond笑了笑。

在結束了書店行程之後，兩個人就坐上計程車往另一條服裝街去。

Q在車上滿心歡喜地檢視著新的3C用品。  
「我想你的薪水大部分都花到這兒來了吧？」  
「這也是我工作的一部分～」  
「你真是敬業啊～」  
「還趕不上你啦」  
「或許...過些時候我就能退休了～」  
Bond低語，有意無意地撫過Q的鬢角。  
「...」  
「我們到了～」  
Bond笑了笑，下車。

 

走進Bond熟悉的店家，Tom Ford。  
Q訝異地發現，角落隱約有個熟悉的身影！

「Merlin！？」  
「Q！」


	5. Chapter 5

「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
Merlin不自主地過去，驚喜地拉著Q。  
「我陪Bond來挑西裝，你呢？」  
「喔～是我老闆～」

「Merlin！」  
Arthur的傳喚聲從另一端傳過來，Merlin只能轉了轉眼珠無奈。  
「就是他」  
Q不禁笑了笑。  
「我先過去幫他～待會再過來找你們～」  
「嗯～你去吧～」

「真巧啊～」  
Bond在Q的身後說道。  
「是啊～他陪他老闆來的～」  
「老闆？」  
「Pendragon企業的繼承人，待會過來打招呼的時候，Bond你最好注意你的態度～」  
「我的態度怎麼了？我的態度可好了～」

[](http://i.imgur.com/73YYOtL.jpg)

 

另一頭。

[](http://i.imgur.com/dzHNfhv.jpg)

「什麼把你絆住了？讓我叫了那麼久～」  
「是Q～他陪Bond來挑西裝～」  
「喔？是你的新朋友～」  
Arthur挑眉。  
「正好～我也想見見他～」  
「Arthur～人家是跟他的伴來的，你最好客氣一點～」  
「客氣～我不是對人一向很客氣？」  
「喔～拜託...試著不要那麼混蛋好嗎？」  
「Merlin...你說我混蛋嗎？我是你老闆欸～」  
「對～笨蛋老闆。」  
「Merlin！」

趁著Arthur換衣服的空檔，  
Merlin又溜到了外面，四處張望著，  
他看到Q正在幫Bond整理西裝，一臉專注的表情...  
但Q卻沒見到那個被整理的人，直盯著他的臉微笑，  
Merlin正猶豫著是不是該過去破壞這一刻。  
「你在這啊？」  
Arthur換好衣服，從試衣間走出來，過來Merlin身邊。

而他的聲響不大不小，正好引起了前方的兩人關注。

「Merlin～」  
「Q～這是我老闆～Arthur Pendragon」  
「你好～」  
Arthur禮貌地伸出手，表示親和。  
「你好～我是Q，在MI6的武器研發部門上班，平常受Merlin很多照顧，這是我同事，James Bond」  
「你好，Mr. Pendragon 久仰～」  
「你好，Mr. Bond」  
Arthur端詳著眼前有一點年紀的男人，握手的時候，手心盡是厚繭。  
「聽Merlin說，你們是朋友？還約好了要去買自動餵食器」  
「啊～是的，因為我也養了兩隻貓，所以～這方面還蠻清楚的～」  
「Merlin很難得有朋友呢～」  
「Arthur！」  
「是嗎？真讓我意外～我覺得他很好相處呢～」  
Q衝著Merlin一笑。

當下兩個男人都幾不可見的皺了下眉。

「Q～」  
Merlin高興地攬著Q，他終於又有新朋友了！  
「咳咳～就認識還不是很長時間來說，你們熟稔的還真快啊」  
Bond開口了。  
「嗯～因為貓的話題讓我們拉近距離了吧？」  
Q也回攬著Merlin，兩人一起在西裝店的沙發上坐下。  
「「貓？」」  
兩個男人異口同聲，然後面面相覷。

同時都在心裡腹誹『我們明明也有善盡養育的職責啊！』


	6. Chapter 6

招牌寫著『寵愛你的貓，選擇Smart Feeder』

Bond跟Arthur坐在沙發上，  
看著眼前兩個男人在機器展示區，討論的如火如荼。

 

「Merlin你看～這個還可以設定餵食時間，可以避免忙到忘記～  
然後你看他有備用電池，避免我們忘記充電～」  
Q滔滔不絕的，詳細地介紹中。  
「嗯嗯～這真的好方便～」  
Merlin眼睛發亮的猛點頭。

 

「So...James Bond?你幫MI6工作...是...什麼部門？」  
百無聊賴的兩個男人，只好開始互相攀談。  
「呃...我是特務」  
「特...特務？是像秘密間諜那樣的工作嗎？」  
「差不多吧～聽說你是Pendragon集團的接班人？那可是富可敵國的集團啊」  
「是啊，那得感謝我爹～」  
「哈哈」

「那個，請問兩位需要咖啡嗎？」  
一位臉兒紅撲撲的小美女店員過來詢問兩個坐在沙發上明顯無聊的大男人。  
「咳咳，小姐～我們要這款餵食器了，謝謝。」  
Q毫不客氣地轉頭打斷了他們，有些盛氣凌人。  
「好的！我馬上為您打包」  
「Arthur～我買了那台機器，不過我現在身上沒有帶錢...」  
「我去付吧～當我送你的～」  
「Arthur不要啦～我可以用我的薪水付～」  
「Merlin...別笑死人了，你還得付你那高額的房租呢～當然如果你改變心意要來跟我住的話...」  
「Arthur!!!」  
Merlin略為臉紅的張望著四周，特別是Q的方向。  
「你太大聲了！」

「那麼今天真的太謝謝你了Q～」  
四個人，兩對情侶站在店門口話別。  
「不客氣～再跟我說你用的心得吧～如果你有需要寵物攝影機～我也有喔～下次你來我家參觀吧！」  
「Q?」  
Bond略皺眉，天知道他花多久時間才進Q家門。  
「反正我們互加ID了～之後有問題我再問你～」  
Merlin衝著Q笑了笑。  
「下次有機會再一起吃飯吧～」  
Arthur開口邀約。  
「好的，謝謝你，Mr. Pendragon」  
「叫我Arthur就好，今天遇到你們很愉快～」  
「我也是～Arthur～」  
Q和Bond分別跟Arthur握手，然後便離去。

[](http://i.imgur.com/a4XsHPZ.jpg)


	7. Chapter 7

「你真的很喜歡他是吧？」  
Arthur一邊換衣服，一邊說。  
「你也看到了～Q是個好人」  
「他是。不過，我還是不太喜歡你的注意力放在我之外的其他人身上。」  
「Arthur！何況你也看到了～他跟Bond在一起。」  
「James Bond倒是個有趣的男人。」  
「怎麼說？」  
「他是特務」  
「所以？」  
「我有種預感，以後我們說不定用得上他」  
「你說...等Morgana出現之後？」  
Merlin語氣中有明顯的不確定和不安。  
「Merlin...我們不知道我們將會面對什麼～」  
「是沒錯」  
「跟MI6打好關係總不會是壞事」  
「你說的對」  
「...今晚也留下吧」  
「Arthur...」  
「你不是已經買了自動餵食器了嗎？」  
「那也是得明天才能用啊...」  
他到現在還沒能回家一趟呢～只為了服侍他的國王。  
「那你明晚留下」  
「Arthur...你明晚有個宴會的」  
「你為什麼不住過來？」  
「Arthur我們討論過了」  
「對，然後我還是搞不懂你那些狗屁不通的理由，現在是21世紀了～Merlin」  
「沒錯！所以我不再是你的男僕了～記得嗎？」  
「記得～是我的情人～所以，搬過來？」  
「別鬧了，八卦媒體們不會放過我們的」  
「我跟我的秘書同居又怎麼了？」  
「我想要有我自己的生活圈，交幾個像Q那樣的朋友，出去看個電影，逛個書店什麼的～」  
「...我真想把你綁起來～只屬於我～只看著我。」  
「Arthur～」  
說著說著...Arthur將Merlin以吻封緘。


	8. Chapter 8

回到Q的公寓。  
「ID?」  
Bond一邊挑眉，一邊解開自己襯衫的第一顆釦子。  
「Home?」  
「Come on Bond」  
Q丟給他一個白眼，示意他根本就在大驚小怪。  
「你們才認識多久？」  
「Bond...別跟我說你在吃醋」  
「Well 我是啊」  
「這不好笑」  
「我真的在吃醋」  
輕啄了一口Q迷人的小嘴，Bond坐到他對面。  
「我只是，跟他很一見如故～而且你看到了，他有伴了」  
「Mr. Pendragon」  
「是吧？明眼人都知道他們是伴侶」  
「的確是，但這不代表他來你家是安全的」  
「Bond別小題大作了，你看到Merlin了，我們就只是朋友」  
「但你真的跟他熟得太快了」  
「所以？」  
Q在心裡吐槽，再快也沒有跟Bond認識三個月不到就上床來得快吧？  
「我花了很多力氣才進你家門」  
「...」  
在乎的點居然是這個。  
「那你想要什麼？」  
Q放棄跟拗執的老小孩爭論。  
「我要個證明」  
「什麼證明？」  
「跟我交往？」  
「呃...讓我考慮」  
「Q」  
「好啦好啦～你總是讓我想想嘛」  
「...」  
Bond帶著笑意定定地看著他，一副"我壓根就不知道你還有什麼好想的"的表情，看的Q憤恨不已。  
「...首先...你不能再跟別的女人上床，不，男人也不行。」  
Q帶了點羞怯的提出條件，  
這不像他...但他就是忍不住。  
「可以」  
「就算是為了任務也不行」  
「...Q...」  
雖然色誘並非是他工作的重點，但是...不能否認的是，大多時候都很有用。  
「好吧～如果逼不得已，你必須要跟我報備！」  
「呵呵」  
Bond輕笑，因為Q可愛不已的糾結樣子。  
「再來，我們得要公私分明，你不准在上班時候跟我調情。」  
「出任務的時候也不行？」  
「你明知道我們全程都被錄音監聽好嗎？」  
「Come on Q，這是我的樂趣。」  
天知道出任務的時候，還能聽到Q困窘的聲音是多麼大的享受。  
「那樣很不專業！」  
「...好吧」  
「還有...」  
「嗯？」  
「你得要帶我出去約會跟旅行，我可不想每次假日我們就是在床上度過...那樣很不健康...至少不是健康的交往關係。」  
講到這裡，Q害羞的完全低下頭，眼睛都要在地板上燒出個窟窿。  
「你真的...能不能再可愛一點～」  
Bond哪還能忍得住呢？  
輕輕地嘆了一聲之後，難以遏止地將Q推倒。  
「你的回答呢？」  
「As you wish Q...everything...」  
「...James...」  
「Q」  
「...那麼我同意...同意跟你交往」  
「嗯哼，感謝大恩大德」  
「喔 James Bond!!!你怎麼那麼討人厭！」  
「你明明就愛我愛得要死」  
「才沒有」  
「現在還沒，我包準你等下就會了」  
色情無比的說著，美麗的夜晚才開始。


	9. Chapter 9

這天是快快樂樂要到Pendragon企業領武器的日子，  
Q早早的就吃完了午飯，打算午後一刻就準時到Merlin辦公室報到。

以下是Whatsapp訊息。  
【我會準時到喔】  
【OK】  
【今天讓我請喝茶】  
【沒問題，下午我老闆不在】  
一個可愛的鬼臉。

Q嘴角不禁拉起了微笑。

 

「Q！」  
「Merlin~」  
就好像許久不見的至親，兩個人熱烈地打著招呼。  
「怎麼樣？自動餵食器用的還好吧？」  
「嗯！方便極了！科技果然始終來自於人性」  
「太好了」  
「我們直接出去吧？Arthur今天出去開會了～大概4、5點才會回來。」  
「你沒什麼特別要處理的事情嗎？」  
「嗯嗯～沒什麼特別的，我相信Arthur的特別助理George都會處理得很好的。」  
「喔？所以...我以為你的工作是幫忙公司業務？」  
「我是啊～不過主要是武器跟科技部門，那是我的興趣」  
「喔」

[](http://i.imgur.com/55gW4Yc.jpg)

兩個人抵達了Pendragon企業總部附近一條巷子裡面，  
一間十分溫馨的小型咖啡廳。(註1)  
「你怎麼知道這間店的？」  
Q很驚訝，在這樣的商業鬧區，居然還有一間風格如此迥異的小店。  
「我朋友開的～」  
「Merlin！」  
「Freya～」  
一個很漂亮的黑髮女孩過來打了招呼。  
「這是Q，他是我們的客戶，也是我新認識的朋友～啊～Aithusa的自動餵食器就是他帶我去買的！」  
「你好～我是Q，Freya」  
「我常聽Merlin提起你呢」  
「喔～真的嗎？」  
「Freya她是我的青梅竹馬，也是這家店的主人，我幾乎每天都會到這裡報到。」  
「他愛死我的堅果酥餅了是吧？」  
「Freya沖的咖啡跟茶也很好喝」  
「那我今天可要好好見識了！」  
「她的手藝不會讓你失望的」  
Merlin眨了眨眼。  
「Freya不是你的女朋友？」  
「喔？不～不是的，我們只是很好的朋友。」  
「嗯」  
「那個...我老闆...Arthur...我們...」  
Merlin猶豫著該如何適當的開口。  
「喔～我懂...我很抱歉探聽了你的隱私」  
「不～沒關係的～我沒有想要隱瞞的打算」  
「你真勇敢」  
「我？」  
「...或許...有些事情當你嘗過失去的滋味，就會開始學著勇敢...」  
「...Merlin...」  
Q隔著眼鏡看著Merlin有些深不可測的瞳孔，有種奇妙的感覺，  
好像，眼前的Merlin並不是他本來的樣子...而是有著更加滄桑靈魂的人。  
「抱歉，我在胡言亂語什麼～」  
「不會啊～我們是朋友，你可以跟我說任何事情」  
「謝謝你，Q」  
「我跟Bond...你應該也知道了，我們在交往...雖然...我不是很確定他是不是適合的人選...不過...」  
「你愛他」  
「我...是的...」  
Q有些訝異又有些害羞地看著Merlin。  
「我不意外，真的，我替你高興」  
「你覺得Bond如何？」  
「我覺得他相當有魅力」  
「但是？」  
「但是他也相當危險吧？他身上有種流浪孤寂的氣氛」  
「...他從不為了誰而停留」  
Q的眸色黯淡了下來。  
「他現在為了你而留了下來不是嗎？我看得出來，他很重視你」  
「我知道，但我不確定，我能不能滿足於這樣的現況」  
「Q...」  
心裡有些什麼被觸動著，不過Merlin沒有再多說什麼。  
「你的堅果派！這是我特別送給新來的客人Q的～這是招待的法式薄餅」  
「謝謝你～Freya」  
Q露出可愛的笑容。  
「喔～天～Merlin...你去哪裡騙來如此可愛的人～」  
Freya甜笑著揶揄。  
「她喜歡你」  
Merlin一邊說著，一邊早已迫不及待的開動他的堅果派。  
「哈哈」  
Q整個人非常放鬆在這樣溫馨的氛圍裡，  
無論是Merlin或是Freya都讓他有種一見如故的感覺，這很少見，彷彿是命中註定的相遇。

[](http://i.imgur.com/VgMVyEs.jpg)

註1：形象參考→The Haberdashery in Crouch End


	10. Chapter 10

「Freya...你覺得是他嗎？」  
在帶Q到Freya咖啡店的隔日，  
Merlin同樣造訪，坐在吧檯的位置，詢問著Freya。  
「我不知道Merlin...但如果Q就是那個預言中的人，我也不會意外...或許你該去問Kilgharrah?」  
「...好吧...或許我該先問問Gaius?」  
「嗯」

 

就在Arthur即將投胎轉世之前，  
Merlin被三相女神找了去，  
她們也已預知了亞瑟王的回歸，  
並且帶來新的預言。

 

『當金屬與電流主宰一切的時代來臨，Arthur將再度崛起，  
那時的Albion將陷入空前的危機，敵人將聯合，黑魔法及舊教將達到空前的鼎盛』

「你們為什麼要告訴我這個？舊教的復興，不也是你們所希望的？」  
Merlin向來對三相女神沒有好感，口氣也並不友善。

『因為這次將導致世界平衡的崩毀，成千上萬的人，不只是Albion，將會陷入煉獄之中，  
而你...偉大的巫師，你將與永恆之王一起阻止這一切』

「...什麼時候會發生？」

『不多，不少...100年...100年之後，Arthur將會再度轉生，  
同時，所有命運中註定的輪迴也將一併出現，偉大的巫師...  
新的宿命將再度形成，你們會遇到拯救世界的關鍵，  
一個擁有超卓的智慧；一個擁有強大的執行力量，  
偉大的巫師，你必須找到他們，而新一輪的使命才能完成』

「所以這次不只是Arthur跟我？」

『所有的元素都是必須，新與舊的融合才能拯救世界，其餘的...天機不可洩漏』  
語畢，三相女神皆已消失。

Merlin嘆了長長的氣。

[](http://i.imgur.com/nnvOMxP.jpg)

後來他又去了水晶洞，期待能預見未來，  
然而...所能見的也只是令人費解的片段...

各式各樣奇妙的物品...快速移動的交通工具...不可思議的高樓...  
Morgana...Morgause...Mordred...  
然後切換到另一個男人的視角...  
正在高空幾千英呎的地方，對著正跳下去的男人大喊...."NO!!!!!!!!"  
抬起頭來，正面看到的是一個陌生男子可怖又噁心的臉...

 

「Gaius...我想我還是去問問Kilgharrah吧」  
「嗯，如果能早點知道這兩個關鍵人物的身分也比較好做準備...」  
「你覺得，我要跟Arthur提這件事嗎？」  
「或許，等真的確定了再說比較好？」  
「嗯，就這樣辦吧」  
「Merlin...別自己背上所有的事情～」  
「我知道」  
Merlin對著Gaius感激的一笑。  
「我真的很高興我能再度遇見你Gaius」  
「我也是Merlin」  
形同父子的兩人，深深地擁抱。

Merlin來到倫敦動物園，特別挑了將近關園的時間，  
靜靜地坐到了老虎的園區，輕聲地說著龍語。

O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! 

半晌，一隻老虎慵慵懶懶地走了過來，趴到了很靠近Merlin的草地上。

[](http://i.imgur.com/mdVIcOp.jpg)

「young warlock」  
「Kilgharrah」  
「喔～對了...你已經不年輕了～哈哈」  
老虎怪異的咯咯笑著。  
「這不好笑」  
「總之，還是很高興見到你～我還是叫你小巫師吧～這樣比較親切」  
「我想問你～Q是不是三相女神預言中說的那兩個人其中之一？」  
「Q？誰？」  
「我最近認識的朋友，替MI6工作」  
「這很難說...你們之間的確有密不可分的關連～但是...是否那就是命運的一部分，目前還無從得知」  
「什麼時候會知道？」  
「或許，等到Morgana出現」  
「那就太晚了！」  
「小巫師～別著急，命運的齒輪還沒開始轉動，你跟我～都無計可施。」  
「...」  
「下次，你帶那個Q來給我看看吧」  
「？」  
Merlin做了一個不解的表情。  
「我得知道你所謂的朋友，是個什麼樣的人～出於保護人的立場？」  
「我不是小孩子～Kilgharrah」  
Merlin有點氣鼓鼓。  
「你當然不是！你是古往今來，最偉大的巫師～哈哈哈」  
「這不好笑」  
「Aithusa還好嗎？」  
「嗯～還是一樣討厭Arthur，我給他買了自動餵食器～喏～」  
Merlin拿出手機，秀出Aithusa的照片給Kilgharrah看。  
「看來他過得還不錯～那我就放心了」  
「我會好好照顧他的」  
「我相信你會...那麼，小巫師...我要回去了」  
「...你在這兒...還好嗎？」  
「雖然我還是會想念天空跟森林裡的香氣...不過，對於年老的我來說...已經是個不錯的選擇，至少，我還能就近看看你～」  
「謝謝你」  
「別那麼客套了，我走了」  
老虎起身，扭過頭～緩步離去。


	11. Chapter 11

「你寧可跟Q去喝下午茶也不願意跟我去Château Rhianfa!(註1)」  
Arthur不滿地對著幫他穿衣服的Merlin抱怨著。  
「才不是因為這樣，我本來就不喜歡那種聚會，再說，我最討厭狩獵了。」  
拉了拉Arthur的領帶，仔細整理著襯衫，Merlin現在對襯衫的穿法已經如同chainmail一般熟練。  
「反正你要拋下我～拋棄你的主人、你的丈夫」  
「Arthur!!!第一～你不是我的主人，你是我老闆，第二！你不是我的丈夫」  
「喔～Merlin～是"還不是"」  
Arthur挑逗式的執起他的下巴，滿意地看著他閃爍的灰藍色眼睛。  
「你這個Royal dollophead!」  
而Merlin好像永遠不會習慣Arthur如此赤裸的調戲，  
雖然從以前...Arthur跟Gwen的相處就能窺知一二，  
Arthur是個挺有情趣也算得上浪漫的人...雖然他某些地方很固執跟冥頑不靈。  
「Merlin...3天!!!我們要分開3天欸!」  
「別那麼一副天塌下來的樣子，我知道George會把工作做好的！」  
Merlin後來發現George實在是挺好用的～  
是個稱職的特別助理兼隨侍。  
「他不是你Merlin」  
Arthur還在做最後的掙扎。  
「門都沒有～你再不出門，Gwaine會衝上來的～」  
「那麼讓他等～」  
Arthur俐落的攬過Merlin的腰，戲劇化的想給他來個香吻。  
「Sire!!!喔!Sorry!」  
Gwaine就在瞬間打開了門，帥氣的臉上掛著欠揍的笑容。

[](http://i.imgur.com/vKjLG2U.jpg)

「Gwaine!」  
Arthur簡直要從齒縫裡嘣出髒話。  
「Gwaine!你來的真及時～快把Arthur拖走吧～不然你們要遲到了」  
Merlin則是笑著緩頰。  
「Sorry Sire，不過...我們真的得走了～不然Uther老爺會扣我薪水的～」  
「好吧」  
心不甘情不願穿上鞋，正要離開之際，還回頭看了下Merlin。  
「答應我，回來之後你會在」  
「我會的」  
附上迷人的笑臉。

[](http://i.imgur.com/RdKYFZA.jpg)

註1:<https://chateaurhianfa.com/>


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin跟Q在Freya的咖啡店喝咖啡聊是非，  
當然免不了提到Arthur去參加的那個政商聚會～

「Château Rhianfa?」  
Q啜了一口淡咖啡，今天他帶著筆電過來，  
手指迅速地查詢並確認。  
「也是Bond出差的地點。」  
「喔？」  
稍稍引起了Merlin的注意，他繞過來看著Q的螢幕。  
「喏」  
指著螢幕上的新聞。

 

『西班牙公主－Morgana訪英，  
英國政商名流齊聚Château Rhianfa』

「!!!」  
Merlin看到Morgana這幾個字的時候，幾乎要跳了起來！  
他怎麼能如此粗心！  
「Bond因為人手不足，所以過去幫忙支援一般性護衛...Merlin？你還好嗎？」  
Q看著Merlin略微煞白的臉色，嗅出了些不對勁的味道。  
「我看看還有哪些人參與...」  
原來以為只是一般例行性的聚會而沒有仔細徹查，  
這樣的失誤怎麼會發生!!!  
如果Arthur因為這樣而身入險境該怎麼辦!!!

不妙...  
名單上還有Cenred跟Morgause所有的Essetir集團。

「Arthur!」  
立刻抓起手機打了Arthur的電話...

「Arthur!接電話啊...拜託...」  
可千萬不要出了什麼錯!!!

『喂？』  
『感謝上天！Arthur?』  
『Merlin?』  
『Morgana～出現了！』  
『等等～你在說什麼？』  
『新聞～說西班牙公主Morgana會到你們那個聚會去～』  
『什麼？等等～我什麼都沒聽說～』  
『估計是全面封鎖了消息，剛剛才被某家報社挖了出來～』  
『我知道了』  
『Morgause跟Cenred也在那裡』  
『我知道，我看到他們了』  
『萬事小心，不要離開騎士們，我會盡快趕到』  
『你也一切小心』  
『嗯』

「怎麼回事？Merlin？」  
Q問道。  
「我必須去Château Rhianfa一趟」  
「是因為這個西班牙公主嗎？Merlin...到底怎麼回事？」  
Q銳利地看著Merlin，期待著他的回答。  
「我...Q...這很難解釋...我希望我會有機會跟你說」  
「...好吧」  
即使知道這件事情並不單純，但Q還是全然地相信Merlin。  
「我能怎麼幫你？」  
「喔不～不用的～我不能把你拖下水」  
「Merlin～我們是朋友吧？」  
「...Q這太危險了！」  
「你忘了我在MI6工作嗎？」  
Q輕笑。  
「...好吧」  
Merlin心中百轉千迴，  
但若Q真的是預言中的那個人，  
那麼命運的齒輪勢必也會轉動...  
「那麼就先謝謝你了～」  
「我剛好這兩天休假～不算什麼的～Bond也在那裏～如果有什麼也好多一個人手照應。」  
「謝謝，Q」  
「不用謝Merlin，我們是朋友。」

 

Merlin跟Freya大概交代了一下之後，招來了Bertrand開車帶他們前往Château Rhianfa，  
空氣中，充滿了即將到來...腥風血雨的味道。

[](http://i.imgur.com/ZAwwxbs.jpg)

Afternoon Tea 全篇完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來只是心血來潮的短篇，不知道為什麼就變成有故事情節連續的系列了～  
> 所以只是一個小系列的完結～後續的故事發展將會更加複雜～:)  
> 包括Morgana跟Morgause等等腳色的出現～  
> 當然還有Merlin的魔法～以及Q和Bond在裡面的參與等等～  
> 希望能好好的把故事敘述下去～


End file.
